Change of a life time
by Kitty Cat Blackishly Violet
Summary: Buttercup Frost, a usually quiet girl, a bit over weight and always by her lonesome. No friends, no allies. A victim of school bullying for a very long time, make's a life changing choice to have a better life.Will it go as planned or not? All original pairings and OC pairings. a songfic
1. Chapter 1 promo! Buttercup's backstory

My childhood (though it's still going being 16 and all) wasn't all lollipops and rainbows it was more like I was in hell and there was nothing but misery. True there were some good memories, but all of the good things came when my parents got back together after 2 years. But the bad memories over shadow the good ones.

My first memory is when I was in kindergarten when I was about 4 or 5 and my parents had just gotten a divorce.  
I was in the country side with my grandparents, I was enjoying the beautiful summer day and running around with my grandpa's dogs Volli and Marta. I was having a blast.  
Then my mom came and told me to sit down ( we were then in the house) and told me that they are divorcing. I remember getting really upset and started crying and shouting ' NO! NO! YOU CAN'T!' while hugging my mom, who was also crying.  
Everything after that was a blur...  
And the there's the second memory. It was a few months after the divorce, it was spring and my dad got a new girlfriend and my mom a new boyfriend( I still hate him, he was a complete idiot). I was out side of my kindergarten with a few others from my group. I think it was 2 girls? Anyway I was waiting for miss Kean she was my dad's new girlfriend. She was so nice, and I called her auntie Kean. We used to go swimming every Saturday, just the two of us.

While I was waiting for auntie Kean some first grade boys came up to us. And they started to threatened me. Just me.  
I remember them saying something in the lines of  
" If you don't star crying we will bash this guys head in!" or something.  
You see I used to be a real crybaby back then, and naturally I started to cry and wail for them to stop.  
But thankfully auntie Kean came and told me to get in while glaring at the first grade boys.  
That was the first time I saw her glaring at somebody.  
After that we went to the store, I think.

Miss Kean even introduced me to my very first friend, Mitch Richy Mitchelson. He was also my first crush, though that lived shortly. Back then I still lived in the city, i was friends with him for 2 years, but when I moved to the forest yet still went to the same school ( he was a grade ahead of me) he started to ignore me and I lost my only friend just like that. I was 8 back then. That's all I remember back from kindergarten blocked away all the bad memories from then in hopes of better memories when starting school. It was far from better though, it was a thousand times worse when I started school at the age of 7 turning 8 in December.  
The first week of first grade was peaceful and quiet for me, I only knew one boy from my class, we went to the same kindergarten group. But we never talked.  
I didn't have any friends, I was already back then all alone.  
I just sat behind my desk and sketching on the last pages of my notebooks. I still do that to this day, now that I'm 16.

But the second week was a real nightmare, this boy named Kevin Timothy Stewart was the reason of my misery. He was also in my class, a real shorty. He used to spit in my face, pull my hair, rip my drawings to shreds and always called my 'Fugly' (A/n: for those who don't know fugly means ugly and fat,, I really was called that from kindergarten to 7 grade). He even sometimes beat me up, I remember getting a black eye at the end of the 4 semester in first grade. I used to go home crying every night from 1 grade to 7 grade.  
Though Kevin Timothy wasn't the only person who bullied me, it was the entire class. Even after Kevin Timothy was expelled in 5 grade from school and had to change schools, I was over the mother freaking moon when I heard that, the class still kept on bullying me.  
So I still went to the city school for 2 more years till I had enough and told my mom that I wanted-no I needed to change schools.  
She said since it's still the middle of the school year I can't yet so I waited anxiously for the end,of the graduation ceremony. But before that we had to have a class trip to England. Yes the place was beautiful but I couldn't enjoy it. But before we had left fir the trip the night before I asked my aunt to cut my hair in a sidecut. You see I had really long hair it almost reached my butt but I had it cut into a sidecut.  
So when I went to school that morning everyone watched me and looked at me weirdly. Though I was used to it already.  
After the trip came the school year ending ceremony, we have to wear black and white clothes on ceremony days but I wore a different color, I wore RED. Because in a crowd of black and white red stands out really brightly, I wanted to be rebellious at least once in that horrid school, and nobody knew that I was changing schools anyway. Might as well have them have a surprise right?  
Everything was red, my shirt was red with small black sculls all over it, red jeans, red sneakers with white stripes, a red ribbon as a headband, red lip gloss, black eyeliner and mascara with red eye shadow.  
When my homeroom teacher miss Satan herself miss Ava Jona, (she's like 50?) she said in a harsh tone "where are your black and white clothes?"  
And I said " I am wearing black and white see? *points at black sculls* here's the black * points at the white stripes on the sneakers* and here's the white!"  
That was the first time I had been sassy with a teacher, and it most certainly wasn't the last time.

So then came summer, I was so happy that I got away from that hellhole. The entire summer I was happy, having fun, working in my grandmothers Tourism house, earned some money to by myself a new phone. My last one went totally haywire. I couldn't do anything!

I was 14 when I made the choice to change schools, to change my life. And I was 14 when I got my very first true friends.

I'm Buttercup Frost, and I'm here too tell you my story of my new life, full of new adventures, friendship and school life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi guys! This is my new story! This is mostly about Buttercup and the hardships of a teenage girl who was a victim of bullying for many years and her making a life changing decision for a better life!**_


	2. Chapter 2 math, anime and a new hairdo?

The memory of the last day at that hellhole, is still fresh in my memory, It's like it had happened yesterday. It had started out great, with me thinking the last day had finally come and that I'd seen the last of it.

I was way off. Turned out I needed to go to summer school for 5 days because of math. Oh, did I mention that I suck at math? No? Well I do, actually 'suck' isn't even close to it.

But I didn't fail my math exams, well that's not true. I DID fail them but so did the rest of the entire 7th grade that I was in. The A class failed, B class failed and the C class ( aka MY EX class) failed.

Even the smartest girl in the school failed! Needless to say, she cried. No, she was not bullied like I was, she in fact was the popular girl. So she cried in the bathroom when the lesson was going on.

How I know that is for me to know and for you to maybe someday to find out. I said MAYBE!

Yea I was totally bummed out when I was tolled I had to go to summer school for a week. But since I was such a good student and learned what I needed to and did my final test to see how much I had improved.

My mind was blown.

I had gotten a B+.

A mother freaking B+! The last time I had gotten such a good grade in math was when I was in the first grade when I was only one good in math!...That may have been the reason I had loved it so much back then... Huh, I literally just realized this. Like just now.

After a good 10 minutes of standing there in pure shock, I FINALLY had snapped out of it thanks to the teacher Mrs. Watson. I said thank you and told her it was nice to know her.

Mrs. Watson didn't understand what I had ment by that so I told her I was transferring schools. She was actually surprised by the news but told me good luck.

But the bad news was the Dragon lady Mrs. Ava had heard me and asked me ''What's the meaning of this miss Frost? This is news to me!''.

So I had to explain everything to her. What a pain that was.

And the nerve she had to tell me...

''Don't make the same mistakes you did here, okay miss Frost?'' and then to give me one of those motherly smiles?

Ooooh! That just made my blood BOIL! I was like 'What?! Oh no you fucking didn't!' But back then I was way too shy to talk my mind, but that didn't mean that two couldn't play that game. So I did what every insane person would have done. I smiled and said '' It was a _pleasure_ to have been your student.'' and gave the dragon lady such a sweet smile that her eyes got cavities.

As I was walking away I said with my back facing her, and I'm 100% sure she heard me ''Dragon lady from hell'' cause when I was almost out the door I turned around to see her angry beet red face. On my way to the bus station I was laughing my butt off because of her expression.

3 words.

Best. Goodbye. Ever.

* * *

It was the middle of summer in 2014. An ordinary day for me, I was in my very, very, VERY messy room behind my desk on my computer ( which btw is complete crap) watching what I always watch.

ANIME.

Sure, the sun was shining and it was a really warm day, a very nice day actually. Just one teeny weeny problem, I don't do 'Outside'. Yea I did go on my daily walks listening to music while dancing in the streets ( remember I live in the forest, but I walked on the sidewalks of the main streets. So to the passing car passengers might have thought I was a bit...dipzy...) and like always daydreaming. Oh I loved day dreaming and of course I still do!

Well back to topic, I was watching anime right? So then my mom decides to come into my room with my two year old brother, Ron, on her hip, then looks at the mess in disgust and shakes her head.

''Look, don't like it then don't look.''

''How can you live like this? It's a pig's mess!''

I had shrugged my shoulders and resumed to watch one of my favorite anime's ever Fairy Tail! But then...

''Your still watching those cartoons? Buttercup your already 14 your not a kid anymore!''

She had called anime a 'cartoon'...just, just no words. How on earth is anime a cartoon? Okay I'll admit their both animated, BUT anime and cartoons are two complete different things!

But she can only blame herself for me watching those so called ''cartoons'', she's the one who introduced me to Youtube when I was like what 8? 9? thanks to that I found y very first anime that I had watched Detective Conan.

Yea still watch it and still love it.

''You can only blame yourself mom, because of you I'm like this.''

and with that she shut up and left my room with huff, leaving me satisfied with a smirk on my face.

* * *

So before I had left the hellhole of a school I had gotten a side cut, but after like a month I grew tired of it and wanted for my hair to be the same length. So I wanted to chop off all my hair into a short bob, cause you see my hair grows pretty fast so the side cut'ed hair side was already covering my ear.

When I told my mom about it she said sure, but only a week before school starts will I'll be able to cut it, so I had to wait for 2 months longest two months in my life. I was seriously growing irritated with my hair. They were pretty much dead anyway so why not cut them off so new and stronger hair would crow right?

So when we went to the hairdresser, she cut off all of my fucking hair, and it was so weird! She handed me some of my hair so I could feel how dry and dead my hair was. Gonna be honest it was so weird I started to laugh while my mom was looking at the hair products. After the hairdresser was done my head felt so light and when I touched my hair it was actually really healthy at the roots and very soft.

That was one big change for me, because I had always had my hair long, well at least till my shoulders , but back then My hair reached my chin.

It was a big change, and it felt fantastic.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Heyyy~! A new chapter, hope you liked it! And a big thanks to those who took the time to read, favourited, fallowed and reviewed on this story! It's got many chapters to come so hope you like it so far! Next chapter will be ''It's here! First day at a new school!'' and next chapter will be the first song to so yea! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned! Bye R &R!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The first day of school

The first day at my new school, Townsville academy, was full of surprises somewhat of a shocker, especially my new class it was just so... You know what? Why don't we take a trip to memory lane about 1 year and 4 months. To the first of September.

* * *

 _'Oh God! Oh God! OH MY GOD!'_ was all my mind could comprehend as my mom and dad drove me to my new school, that was in Towensville. I live just out side of Townsville, so it's about 30 minutes by car to there. But starting tomorrow I'll be going by bus. The bus drives like an hour before I get to school!

but thankfully school starts at 08:30 am while the bus comes at 07:10 am, so I won't be late for school. But that does't mean I won't by accident sleep in some mornings and have to stay home. Cause my mom is long gone by then and my dad works over seas so yea!

Turns out that no matter what school you go to you'll have to wear black and white on the first day and the last day of school plus picture day, but in this school you could put some other color instead like if you wear something white then you can replace the black with, let's say orange. You wear an orange top and white jeans or skirt.

So I wore my cream colored off the shoulders long sweater and dark green jean shorts that end in mid tight and black converses. My hair was short and messy with a simple skull hairclip holding my bangs back.

My mom did my make up, I really didn't want to wear make up but then she said,

''You have to look nice on the first day! At least wear some mascara and lip gloss.'' and gave me those big brown puppy dog eyes that she owns. It's not fair! I got my green eyes from my dad while my brother got my mums brown eyes, but I got my mums deep black hair and my brother got my dad red curly hair.

I hardly ever wear make up, but when I do it's on those days I want to at least look not ugly or well...me.

Moving on, as we came nearer to the sign clearly saying in bold letters Townsville I could feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I've never been to Townsville, it's just another small country side town on our small island Islandland (A/N: made it up). A drive from Cityville to Townsville is about 10 minutes by car but by bus it'll be like and hour or more.

Soon the car came to a stop and I suddenly forgot how to breathe . I just sat there, in the backseat my little brother Ron next to me looking at my with his big brown eyes and my parents looking at me with grins on their faces.

''Calm down Buttercake, you'll be just fine. Now take a calming breath and don't be nervous. This is a new start for you. And remember to come with the school bus home. So you'll know which one goes to Cityville.'' My mom said to me. I did as I was told, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. One problem, it didn't work!

As I stepped out of our car I heard my mom and dad call out ''Love you, our sweet Buttercake!''

Oh! How embarrassing! I hate my nickname, Buttercake. You see I love my granny's buttercakes, and when I was younger whenever I went to granny's she's give my her famous buttercake and for some odd reason the name has stuck to me. And thanks to that my entire family calls me Buttercake.

I heard giggling. Shocked and humiliated I could feel the tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. I knew they weren't laughing but I still felt scared and alone. I quickly wiped away the tears and started my way to my new school.

The school itself was small but non the less it was amazingly beautiful. It was so colorful, such cheerful colors not some boring white, but yellow, orange and a soft cream color. The school seemed so happy, I hope that inside it's as beautiful as outside.

When I entered the building I was mesmerized by all the colors and all the different types of people. The music playing from the school's loudspeakers, it was a fun and joyful song making the atmosphere more colorful and radiant.

I could feel the happy feeling affecting me and slightly smiled at the nice and homey feeling.

'' Hello, you must be new here!'' said a sweet french accented voice. As I turned around I came face to face with a beautiful tall girl, she was way taller than me and I'm pretty tall. I'm like 5'6 while she was like 5'8. She had very long blue hair, sun kissed skin and light brown eyes. She had a sweet smile plastered on her face, she was wearing a creamy white dress whit a brown belt and brown high heeled boots with cold chains around the ankles. Over her shoulder was a small brown leather bag with a golden butterfly and the center as the clip on the flap.

''My name is Beauty Fleur. Nice to meet you miss...?''

''Oh!... um... B-Buttercup Frost.'' I stuttered out, I was never good with strangers.

Beauty smiled and reached out her hand for me to shake, it took me awhile to actually touch her hand but non the less she shook it and said with abig grin on her face. ''It's a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Buttercup or as we say in french C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer!(a/n: I'm using google translate so sorry if the phrases aren't correct! Please don't kill me! ) '' She really does have an amazing accent. I've always loved Paris the city of love and french the language of love. I love romance it's just so nice to watch romantic films, anime, shows and read romantic manga.

Someday I'm going to France and I'll look at the city from the Eiffel tower hopefully with someone I truly care about.

''Y-yes! It's nice to meet you too..'' I said as I shook her surprisingly soft hands.

After we had introduced each other we sat on the benches that were under the stairs and chatted about everything and anything. Turns out she's also 14 and goes to my class the 8th grade. There's only 1 class each, like there's only one 1 grade, one second grande and so on. And turns out that there are a lot of people all around the world. There are at least 3 Japanese girls in this school. One is in the 4th grade, second one is in the 6th grade and the third one is in the 9th grade. I don't really remember their names, but I know what they look like at least.

Beauty said that there is no school bell in this school so you'd have to look at a watch, a clock or your phone clock to know when it's time to go to class or leave the class. Easy enough I guess.

It also seems that our class is the smallest class in the school with only 12 students total. Well the smaller the quieter right? Wrong Beauty said our class may be small but it's noisy, full of energy and...interesting. I don't know if I should be frightened or not. ''I-is interesting bad or good?'' I asked her and all she did was smile and changed the topic.

Okay, if I thought I was scared before I most definitely was now scared out of my mind.

It was almost time for the ceremony so we decided to put our bags in our classroom and go to the school clubhouse. It's few meters away from the school. We went with the entire student body. We took our seats and we were seated behind, according to Beauty, our classmates. The one in front of me was a boy. He looked really short for an 8th grader. He also had broad shoulders, and seemed like he worked out a lot. From what I could see he had pitch black hair and a ton on piercings in his ears. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black ripped jeans, from under his seat I could see he was wearing worn out dark green plad sneakers.

 _'Their actually kinda cool...'_ I mused to myself.

Suddenly everything went quiet, meaning that the head mistress, Miss Bellum, was starting her speech.

'' Good afternoon everyone, it's a very special day today it's the start of a new school year. With new students, a brand new 1st grade and what a great thing it is that we can start the year off with a beautiful day!'' she smiled widely ''It's sunny, not too warm and not cold, not windy nor rainy. When I was coming here this fine day, I took a small breather to listen to the birds singing and the children laughing. It was such a nice sight.''

''But I'm not here to talk about the nice weather, I'm here to talk about our new additions to our family. Our cute new 1st grades and our new students in other grades. Today there we have 17 new students, new family members joining us and hopefully being with us to the end. I hope you all enjoy this school as much as we all do, and like all of us think of this as your second home where you feel safe and secure. But before I end my speech I'd like to give all of our new students, friends and family members a small present.''

And with that Miss Bellum started to call out every new student separately. She gave every person that came up a beautiful white calla flower, a school pen and to the first graders their very first school book that they'll get to keep forever.

''Buttercup Frost.''

I jumped a little when my name was called but I stood up slowly and made my way towards the head mistress of our school. She was way more gorgeous up close. She shook my hand, gave me my flower and pen and said, ''I hope you'll come to enjoy this school miss Frost. Welcome to the family.'' and gave me a motherly smile, not like the one that Mrs. Ava gave me but a genuine one. I smiled slightly back and made my way back to my seat next to Beauty. But before I reached my row I saw a pair of deep green eyes watching me for a minute before looking away. Those eyes belong to the boy sitting in front of me.

His eyes were an intense dark green that seemed to hold back a lot of secrets, he had a handsome face I had to admit but his face also wasn't the friendliest of the bunch. I also spotted that he had his left eyebrow pierced.

 _'A gangster maybe? Or just an ordinary bad boy?'_ I wondered as I sat down.

''Now I'd like to give a word to our head teacher Professor Utonium.'' she said.

From what Beauty had said Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum are engaged for marriage and are holding their wedding in spring. And turns out that it was miss Bellum who had asked the big question, with the help of her 14 year old daughter Blossom was her name I think. ''Go girl power!'' is what Beauty had said. Professor Utonium also teaches 5 subjects. Physics, geography, biology, society lesson and chemistry. He has the most lessons to give than anyone in here.

'' Yes, thank you Miss Bellum. I'd like to say that it's nice to see all of your faces again. I see that some of you have changed some parts while some had gone through a full body change. But change is good, change let's you discover who you really are and what you want from life and what you want to do with it. But before we end this ceremony so you kids go home and do what you do, our schools young singers Blacky and Blair had prepared a song for all of us with a little help from our music teacher Femme Fatale. Please give a worm welcome to Blacky Williams and Blair Moonlight!''

I was surprised when the crowd cheered, clapped loudly and whooped. Then a tallish girl with long straight dark brown almost black hair came on stage, she had big dark blue eyes and was wearing a long black frilly lacy dress she had on small heeled black ankle boots, in her hair was a black leather bow with a silver skull in the middle. Right after her came a little bit taller boy with short messy black hair and sharp light blue eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black pants and a gray tie, on his feet were gray high tops with a single black scull on the outside side. The music started and then I heard one of the most clearest and sweetest voices' I have ever heard.

 **Blacky:**

 **Our life wasn't always quite like this**  
 **Used to kick back and relax, yeah, it was pure bliss**  
 **Then suddenly, things changed**  
 **And our life was rearranged**  
 **Every moment goes by so fast**

Her voice was so clear and soft. I might have actually fallen in love with her singing.

 **Blair:**

 **My days would always start with you**  
 **We would wake up, hold hands with nothing to lose**  
 **The seconds lingered on as we played our favorite songs**  
 **Now every moment goes by so fast**  
 **Mmm**

He had such a deep voice for such a young boy, it was relaxing and soothing.

 **both:**

 **Can we slow down time?**  
 **Just you and I**  
 **Lights are flashing, people move**  
 **But when I look into your eyes**  
 **We can slow down time**

 **Blair:**

 **Baby, we can slow-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh /x3**  
 **Baby, we can slow-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh /x2**  
 **Mmm**

 **both:**

 **Our life is busier these days**  
 **We can't keep track of the memories we make**  
 **The scenery will change**  
 **Will you still love me the same?**  
 **Let's freeze the moment before it's passed**  
 **Mmm**

 **Blacky:**

 **Can we slow down time?**  
 **Just you and I**  
 **Lights are flashing, people move**  
 **But when I look into your eyes**  
 **We can slow down time**

 **Blair:**

 **Baby, we can slow-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh/x3**  
 **Baby, we can slow-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh /x2**  
 **Mmm**

 **Blair:**

 **Can we slow down time?**  
 **Just you and I**  
 **Lights are flashing, people move**  
 **But when I look into your eyes**  
 **We can slow down time**

 **Blacky:**

 **Can we slow down time?**

 **Both:**

 **Just you and I**  
 **Lights are flashing, people move**  
 **But when I look into your eyes**  
 **We can slow down time**

 **Can we slow down time?**  
 **Just you and I**  
 **Lights are flashing, people move**  
 **But when I look into your eyes**

 **Blacky:**

 **We can slow down time /x3**

And with that the music ended and the ceremony was over. It was time to go home and prepare for tomorrow and tell my parents and little brother of my very first day at Townsville academy.

* * *

 ** _A/N: HI! I hope you liked this chapter! The song that Blacky and Blair sang was ''Slow down time'' by Us the Duo! If you guys have any suggestions for some of the songs I should use please send them to me in the reviews or PM me! Okay bye! R &R!_**

 ** _P.S: I forgot to do the disclaimer before so here it is!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff girls' characters nor the music I just own this story, the plot and some of the characters! And this is a non super power fic!_**

 ** _BYE!_**


	4. Chapter 4 under the rain

_' I hate mornings...'_

It's been a few weeks since I started my new life at a new school, ad so far it's been fun and all but 8 grade is SO HARD! Plus I have to wake up at 6:30 in the morning and start walking to the damn bus stop at 7:00 am cause my bus stop is 10 minutes away and the bus leaves at 7:15.

Do you have any idea how long I have to sit in that damn bus?

An hour...yep a freaking hour before I get to school!

moving on.

I have so many friends already, but I'm still not used to all this positive and nice behavior directed towards me. Me being included in class activities has never been fun for me, because no one really wanted me to be part of anything, but ever since I arrived at this school that has changed. I'm allowed to give an opinion, to have fun and actually use my voice.

The voice that has been forced to be locked away and never be used out in public.

But the bubble that's surrounding me, the bubble that wouldn't allow me to get closer to anyone to avoid getting hurt and to become totally broken, is still tick and surrounding me, but it's slowly cracking.

And sometime in the future it'll be gone, but there will still be a thin layer of it, because everyone has a bubble surrounding them, either be it thin or thick.

 _'I should get out my flashlight tomorrow...'_

The mornings are getting darker and darker by every day that passes, since there are no street lights I have to use my small flashlight. But since it's not that dark yet there's no need for me to use it yet.

Suddenly I felt something wet hit my cheek, and then I realized that it was raining.

I felt my left eye twitch.

 _' ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?'_

I made a dash for the bus stop, I ran as fast as my chubby legs could carry me . Well isn't this a great start to the morning...

'' Go to hell Mother Nature!'' I yelled as I ran and with that the rain started to fall harder.

 _'twitch'_

When I finally reached the bus stop I hid under the roof of the bus stop house ( A/N: You know those little houses that are next to the bus stop where you could hide from the bad weather and sit down in? No? Okay.).

When the bus finally came I was way to bitter to even greet the bus driver ( sorry bus driver!) so I just went and took my seat at the back. Since the drive is long I'll just listen to music like I always do. I put in my earphones and play the first song,that just so happens to be by one of my most favorite bands ever Maroon 5's ''She will be loved''

* * *

It was still pouring once I made it to school, and great my hair is all wet... Perfect start to the morning.

''Mon ami Buttercup!'' I heard my name being called as I walked into my school, and of course it was my first friend I made when I came here Beauty. ''Oh my dear goodness! Your all wet! Cela ne va pas (that's no good!)!''

Beauty grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her locker and pulled out a towel. Beauty is like the mother of the school since she always takes care of everyone, she has all sorts of things in her locker, like medicine, towels, blankets. I don't know where she gets all that room from but she has a lot of stuff in there.

Beauty suddenly threw the towel over my head and started to dry my hair.

''Hey!''

''Stay still Buttercup and let me dry you up or you'll get a cold. And that's totally out of the question! En dehors de la question!''

I just laugh and let her dry my messy black hair. She really does worry way too much, not even my real mother worries THIS much. When she finally stops she hands me a brush to brush my now even messier hair.

I hear loud footsteps heading our way so I turn my head to the side only to see Boomer Star running with a look of pure bliss on his face. Boomer was the first male friend I made in this school and I'm gonna be honest at first I though he was a girl, with his long blond hair and big blue eyes. He even has a petite body! And it was such a surprise when I found out he was a boy, he was pouting for 2 days after that.

 _'Oh boy, what now?'_

''Buttercup~'' Boomer said smiling like crazy making his dimples show.

''Somebody's happy. Something good happened , I'm gussing.'' I handed Beauty her hair brush back and opened my locker which was right next to hers.

From the time I had gotten to know him better I realized his actually really manly, that is if you look past his looks and a love for fashion, and the fact that he gets shy very easily especially in front of Bubbles Blue, the head cheerleader and the schools sweetheart.

''Oh you have nooooo idea~''

''Boom...your drooling.'' Beauty said as she wiped the drool from Boomers chin with a napkin. ''We have 20 minutes before class starts, so you better speak!''

''Okay, okay!'' Boomer laughed '' So what happened was...''

*Flashback to 20 minutes**Boomer's POV*

 _ **''I had just left my apartment when I saw Bubbles hiding under the bus stop to protect herself from the rain...'**_ _ **'**_

 _It had been raining for 30 minutes now, luckily I had remembered to bring my umbrella with me. I don't live too far from the school, at most a few blocks. I always have liked the rain, the soft pitter-pattering of the rain was so relaxing, and besides when it's raining it's the best time to take naps!_

 _And rain for some reason reminded me of Bubbles Blue, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Everything about her is beautiful._

 _Her soft silky blonde hair that bounces whit every movement, her big baby blue eyes that always shine with kindness and_ _unconditional love, her freckles and her goofy laugh._ _Her cute little mess ups, her cute blue framed glasses and her clumsiness. Her love for anything that lives and breathes. She's like the sun._

 _But there are times that she's like the rain, sad, lonely and like the dark clouds in the sky that are crying._

 _She might be popular but that doesn't mean she has many friends, true friends she could tell anything and everything to. All her dreams, wishes, problems and someones shoulder to cry on._

 _I know this, cause I'm always watching, always observing, always there. I know, I sound like a creep. And I know that if I know all this I should do something, but if I did what good will that do? I'm not good with socialising with people. And the few friends that I do have, they started the conversation first._

 _I let out a long sigh. The rain is so heavy I can barely see anything. As I made my way through the rainy streets of Townswill and came closer and closer to the bus stop I could make out a petite figure with wavy blonde hair tied in two messy braids and a blue backpack with black polka dots on them on her back._

 _''Bubbles?''_

 _Before I even knew what had happened I had already called out her name._

 _For a moment the times seemed like it had stopped when she turned to face me with her big blue eyes behind her frames wide._

 _'' Oh good morning! Your Boomer right?''_

 ** _'Oh my gosh. She knows my name!'_**

 _''Y-yes! Good morning to you too!''_

 _ **'Man I am so uncool...'**_

 _She giggled._

 _''Do you mind sharing your umbrella with me until we get to school?''_

 _Did she just...? This isn't a dream right?_

 _I pinched my arm quickly, and it hurt. A lot. then that means.._

 ** _'It's not a dream!'_**

 _'' Sure.'' I quickly but carefully, to not to slip, made my way next to her. Bubbles quickly slips under the umbrella._

 _We were walking in silence for a while in the heavy rain under the umbrella. My face was so red I just know it! We had to stay close to each other so the both of us stayed dry._

 _Our arms barely toughing, only and inch apart._

 ** _'Calm down Boom! just, calm down...'_**

 _Oh who am I kidding HOW am I supposed to CALM DOWN? Like seriously?! I'm sharing an umbrella with Bubbles, the schools sweet heart ( and my crush) and you expect me to CALM DOWN?_

 _''Hey..''_

 _''WAH!''_

 _I was so startled that I screamed, I obviously surprised her, but not in a good way. **' Great job Boom. GREAT**. **JOB.'** And now that I've realized that we have reached the school building. ' **Already?'**_

 _''Ugh... I-I mean yes?'' Great and now I'm stuttering. How much lamer can I get?_

 _''Thanks for letting me share your umbrella with you! You were such a help Boomer.'' And the next thing I knew Bubbles, my dream girl, had kissed me on the cheek quickly before running into the school while shouting 'Thanks again!'._

 _I could feel the goofy grin forming on my face that was pretty warm already._

 ***End of flashback and back to Buttercup's P.O.V ***

''Okay, so in short : you got a kiss on the cheek as a reword for sharing an umbrella with Bubbles?'' I asked.

''...yes!'' Boomer's smile never flattened but only grew. _'I'll never understand people in love.'_

''Awwww~ How cute Boomer! Our cute little Boomer is growing up~'' Beauty cooed as she ruffled the blond boy's hair.

''Stoooop~'' Boomer whined as he swatted Beauty's hand away, making the blue haired girl giggle.

'' Kissing in the rain under an umbrella, what a movie cliche.'' I said while smirking. I gathered the books I'll need and started to make my way to class. Beauty and Boomer ran to my sides. Beauty linking our arms together and Boomer put his hands behind his head.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm SOOO sorry for taking SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG to update this story! Itt's just 9th grade is harder than it looks okay!? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or at least it wasn't that all over the place! Please R &R if you enjoyed! Stay healthy and careful! ( sometimes I should take my own advice, I mean my right hand is bandaged up and swollen, but I can still use my fingers so it's okay! And my right knee is also bandaged cause a lot of skin was scraped off and there's a hole in it! Plus my left hand is cramped, there was a small rock in it as well, and I had NO IDEA, until the doctor took it out. And all of this happened because I was running for a good cause! BY RUNNING GUYS! So I have come to the conclusion that : YES RUNNING IS DANGEROUS AND NOT MENT FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME!) Byeeeee~~~**


End file.
